


Future Daughter-in-law

by clehjett



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Astrid, Bottom Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hiccstrid - Freeform, Hiccstrid smut, Lemon, Marriage, Older Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Virgin Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, astrid - Freeform, chief - Freeform, chief hiccup, future daughter-in-law, hiccstrid lemon, hiccup - Freeform, hiccup and astrid, older astrid, pervstrid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clehjett/pseuds/clehjett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HTTYD Universe - Stoick is Hiccstrid's ultimate shipper. But sometimes, the Chief isn't all that great at initiating things at the right time. And more importantly, Hiccup may not be ready for all of that... Forces within and around Hiccstrid force them to face deeper realizations, of what they mean to each other...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my examination as to the progression of the relationship between Astrid and Hiccup. Like how Stoick was so easily and enthusiastically calling Astrid his ''future daughter-in-law''. Stoick and Astrid were pretty close to begin with, as he trusts her so much with Hiccup, more than any other person on Berk as seen in the TV series. And changes in Astrid's costume; the smaller spikes and more feminine attitude mark changes in her relations with everyone. She is more relaxed and less about proving herself now. Now her relationship with Hiccup is key
> 
> Now this is before HTTYD2, so they might not be as close as they are then. But this is just a little drabble as to what i think happened. There's a little growth on Hiccup, Astrid and Stoick's side and will be in 2 parts.
> 
> Enjoy^

Hiccup chafed under the rules. Stoick usually had not been this stressed about the whole 'chiefing', but ever since he crossed his 18th birthday, Stoick was getting on more and more about 'duty' and 'tribe-bound traditions' and so on. He made Hiccup fill out his quota of saddle orders everyday till nightfall and Toothless got edgier by the day as his rider was no longer with him to fly. He lay outside the forge, below the window where Hiccup always worked and dozed, often wandering off, then coming back and whining at the window. Hiccup had so much to do he often fell asleep in the saddle while flying on Toothless at night, and Toothless would just roll his eyes and fly him back to his house to dump in his 'nest'. Astrid always came by and always gave him warm yak milk for the cold days when he had to design and figure out schematics and blueprints in his workshop in the forge, and often brought him food when he forgot to eat. She hated that Hiccup's time was always taken up, and sometimes complained to him. But she understood that his father was the Chief; he was preparing his son. His time was not always hers to spend, and since she had almost officially taken over the Dragon Academy, both of them were actually rather busy.

Astrid always admired the way Hiccup could work. He had this intensity with things he was focusing on, such concentration when he was passionate about something. It showed in his leadership at the Dragon Academy when he solved everyone's problems except his own sometimes. The way his hands moved, were so skilled and graceful. A mechanics hands that were precise but delicate. His fingers were thinner and his entire body actually was so much lankier than his peers, often setting him up for adults to doubt him or his own friends to see him as lesser. But now, he had grown taller, more confident and exuding his own will. He had outgrown Astrid a while ago, and she found herself being attracted to his lengths, and breadths. Hiccup would try to get as much done in a day as possible, so that he wouldn't have to fill up the quota for the next day. And he would wear himself out, sometimes not eating for days.

On a particular chilly day, the azure sky darkening to an oncoming storm, Astrid visited the workshop; throwing back and then drawing close the curtains to his desk where he works almost all day. He was intent on drawings and designs that Astrid could never fully understand, and barely registered her presence. He continued sketching, measuring and erasing things he was unsatisfied with, and mumbled to himself. Astrid set down the mug of yak milk on the desk, and put a hand on his shoulder, looking down over his work. 'Hiccup…' She whispered. He looked up then, as if suddenly realising he wasn't alone, and blinked as if waking from a dream - a labour-intensive dream of cogs, leather and wood. His eyes were sunken a little and he looked dishevelled. His stubble had even grown out a bit and was a bit spikey around the edges now. His big head of brown hair was silky, just as Astrid loved it, but a tad too long much to her annoyance. He blinked and smiled at Astrid warmly

'Thank you, Milady…' He beamed, as if her face were a welcome sight to the schematics he had been intent on for days. He picked up the mug, sniffed it first and then downed it, checking discreetly in case it was Astrid's yak-nog. He smiled up at Astrid, who leaned against one of his thighs as she frowned down at him with concern. He wound an arm around her waist and rubbed her back at her tension. Her face was really so beautiful. She was always beautiful, but today especially. Perhaps it was because he had been looking and staring at schematics and corners of inanimate objects that made her face stand out. Maybe looking at and struggling to fit pieces of machinery into the perfect order had made him see more clearly the oblong, and imperfect perfection which was her eyes, her chin and pink lips.

'Hiccup… You've been in here for days. Can you please come outside? I'm sure you've done more than your share, and I don't think this is what your father meant when he said he wanted you to be more serious about your work…' Astrid said. She put an arm on Hiccup's neck, leaning her leg on his as he buried his soft hair and nuzzled his face on her waist, sighing.

'I know, Astrid… I just want to show him I can be serious. And I can finish things. He still sees me as irresponsible and immature…' Hiccup muttered. He tapped his charcoal pencil in a rapid beat on the table, an irritated rhythm drummed on the wooden desk.

'No, he does not. You've led the Academy so well all these years right? He just wants you to be more 'chief-y' that's all.' Astrid shrugged, patting his shoulder and smoothing his hair on her stomach. Hiccup sighed and leaned back in his chair, utterly exhausted.

'Well… That's a topic I do not want to bring up with him…' Hiccup sighed, and shut his eyes tiredly, his arms draped over the sides of the wide chair he sat in, sliding off Astrid's waist. Astrid looked at Hiccup with pity. He had such a burden on his shoulders for someone so young. She knew he loved the open air and the wind in his hair. That picture of him soaring through the sky with a wide exhilarated grin on his face; was one of her favourite memories of him. But him being stuck in that dark room all day, just to please his father and make a point made her sad. He looked so tired.

Astrid looked him over, and found herself appreciating him more. She too had felt like she had not seen him in so long. His body had grown out over the years. But, as did hers. She stared at his slack body, leaning back in the chair, legs apart and arms wide. That picture looked inviting. Without a word, she slid unto his lap, startling him. 'What…? What are you doing?' Hiccup blushed, his arms going up automatically to steady her as she straddled him on his lap.

'I'm helping you relax.' Astrid plainly replied. She wound her arms around his neck, and leaned in to kiss him. Hiccup was surprised but responded with his own lips. His tasted slightly of yak milk, and underneath that, was the Hiccup-taste she loved. She traced his lips with her tongue and sighed into his mouth, making him moan in response. 'Astrid…' He whispered. Yes, he was relaxing now.

Astrid slowly kissed around the side of his mouth, conscious of her heated parts leaning on his. She could feel the faint stirrings of activity down there, in both of them, and the thought turned her on. She was getting rather carried away with her 'helping Hiccup to relax' thing, but she didn't care then. Well, it was relaxing for her too. She kissed at his neck, where he was sensitive, and he sighed, his hands on her back, putting his lips on her neck too. She moved herself closer to him, very conscious as to move herself over his mound, which was starting to strain against his pants in excitement. 'Astrid…' Hiccup whispered. 'We shouldn't be doing this….' Hiccup warned. He could feel his body getting away from him now. Astrid's warmth on his nether and his body, contrasted to the wetness on his neck from her tongue and lips, were extremely arousing. He could feel himself being excited, and his friend betraying him with little twitches against Astrid's very tightly pressed valley. He moaned, when Astrid moved her hips, stroking through the fabric, which was frustratingly blocking the contact, but making all the more enticing at the sensation. Her grinding motion was making him very warm…

'Astrid…' Hiccup warned. But Astrid was busy, trailing her fingers down his chest, down to the fold of his tunic. She rested her palms frustratingly close to that area, and continued to kiss him slowly and with lots of tongue. She was beginning to enjoy this…. They were both so carried away they didn't hear the heavy but muffled footfalls outside the curtain. They did not notice, until the curtain separating the two love-birds and the rest of the world, ripped open, to reveal a glowering Stoick. Gobber stood behind him, his mouth in a big O, and his glimmer in his eyes were full of mischief and tease at the sight of the two of them

They gasped and pulled apart, faces reddening. 'Dad…!' Hiccup gasped, hands immediately flying off of Astrid's back and not wanting to touch her. Astrid burst apart from Hiccup and immediately extricated her legs from Hiccup's and stood up to face the Chief. Her face was red, but serious and apologetic. Hiccup was just plain mortified, especially with Gobber giggling silently behind Stoick.

'Just…what…do you think you two are doing? Stoick said. Hiccup and Astrid were stunned in silence. Then Hiccup immediately moved to cover Astrid with his own body, putting his hands up in surrender.

'Dad… Please, this is my fault. I'm sorry. This isn't Astrid's fault. I made her do it.' Hiccup fibbed, his face beet red at the lie and implication that he seduced Astrid unto his lap. Clearly he himself was unconvinced at that story, and clearly, Stoick and Gobber weren't either. Stoick's unreadable glare fixed on Astrid who was looking back at him.

'No, sir, it was mine.' Astrid tried to explain.

'Yes, it would be. Seeing as how she is on you, and not the other way around….' Stoick glared. At that, Gobber snickered more, adding to Stoick's irritation. Stoick looked Astrid in the eye. 'You; fetch your father, and tell him I am looking for him, right now.' He said. Astrid's eyes widened, for the first time she felt fear. Stoick glowered down at her and she didn't remember the last time he was this angry

At that, Hiccup's eyes widened. 'Dad, no. It's not Astrid's fault! Please!' Hiccup pleaded, his hands up to reach for his father.

'Now.' He reiterated when Astrid did not move. She was stunned and her eyes were afraid, but she steeled herself, as a warrior should, and shrugged past Stoick and out the forge to her house. Hiccup watched helplessly as she stalked away determinedly. He admired her for that. But right now, he was more concerned with what was going to happen.

Stoick turned and walked out of the forge, without another word to his son. Hiccup hurriedly trailed after him. 'Dad! Please. This isn't her fault. Please, stop. What are you going to do?' Hiccup cried, following his father out the forge and past the square, up to their front lawn. He stomped silently and did not answer Hiccup as he followed behind with Gobber. Hiccup's anxiety racked him like nails over his spine, as he saw Astrid and her father, Asger the Spear; emerge from their house, clearly quarrelling. Of course, she had to explain why he was being summoned by the chief, and had to be honest she was a little bit indiscreet…. Hiccup cringed at the thought, still embarrassed at the back of his mind, of his father, breaking in on him and Astrid making out.

Stoick stood, arms akimbo, waiting for Astrid and her father to approach. Both of their faces looked thunderous. An ultimatum was coming, the tensions charged in the air. Hiccup looked to Astrid, concerned about that fight with her dad, but she looked more annoyed than mad. 'Asger…' Stoick greeted the other burly, blond Viking who had Astrid's blue eyes, but none of the beauty of his daughter

'Stoick.' He nodded in return. 'We have much to discuss it seems…'

'We do…' Stoick replied. He turned to the two teens, Hiccup afraid, Astrid concerned, and Gobber, who was looking at the entire scene with plain amusement. 'Astrid. Return to your house and stay there. Hiccup, you go back to the forge and continue your work until all of it is done.' Stoick's stern voice echoed over them

'But, dad -' Hiccup started. Stoick cut him off with a glare, and he turned with Astrid's father into their house. Hiccup started to follow, only to be clopped on the shoulder with a hook-hand.

'Now, lad… It's not a good idea… You know that. You two need some time-out now. Astrid, you heard the chief. Go on.' Gobber gestured with his hook, pulling Hiccup with his good hand back to the forge. Hiccup couldn't resist the burly Viking, but he turned around to look back Astrid in fear. Her own fear mirrored his green eyes as she stared after Hiccup being wrangled into the forge, but she turned and walked back to her house.

Gobber herded Hiccup into the forge, shoving him and Hiccup tripped over himself, his prosthetic tapping against the floor, and turned to Gobber, 'Gobber… He's…not gonna do anything to Astrid right?' Hiccup asked. His eyes were wide and afraid; the anxiety gripped his lungs as he stared at the one-handed Viking polishing his hook

'Nehhh… He's not going to do that…' Gobber dismissively replied. He picked up a brush from one of the racks, detaching the hook from its place and fastening the brush instead.

'But… Gods… He looked so angry.' Hiccup gasped, running his hands through his hair in agitation and pulling it from its roots. 'He's not gonna…do anything to us? Right?' Hiccup fretted. In his mind, the scenarios played in his head - his father sending him off to distant islands, his father sending him away. Or worse, sending Astrid away? His father wouldn't be that cruel would he? It was only a kiss! But…Astrid was practically on his lap and they were in passionate embrace. It was rather scandalous for an unwed maiden to be doing that, and even more so to her being on Hiccup, as the Chief's son; the heir to the throne of Berk. Although they never actually said they were officially dating; the entire village saw it that way anyway. Whenever they went around together, or they did something for the other, they would always comment on how cute they were together, and would blush. But Hiccup now felt more than ever the burden which was his status. Why did he have to like Astrid? Gods, he hated himself for that. Why did it have to be him that his dad had to pick up on? If it were anyone else, the scandal would blow over. But now the whole village would treat her like a disease now… This was his fault. Why did Astrid have to be together with him? Hiccup clenched his teeth and huffed in frustration, pacing up and down, the metallic tapping increasing speed, and clenching his fists.

'Gobber… You're his best friend. Can't you do something? Talk to him?' Hiccup begged, opening his arms wide and his green eyes pleading

'You know him. Have you ever heard any amount of talking or anything that changed the mind of Stoick the Vast?' Gobber asked, slowly brushing out Grump's massive and sleepy side. The slow and deliberate brush strokes felt like an aggravating purposeful action to frustrate Hiccup. He grunted and threw his arms into the air, yelling in frustration. He turned to look out the door, at Astrid's house; the frown lines etching themselves into his forehead. It was still and dark and she probably was getting chewed out by her mother too…. 'Now, lad. You best be on your best behaviour now. No going over to Astrid's. She is already in enough trouble as it is. You go do what your father told you to…' Gobber pointed to the workshop.

'And then what? I'm expected to sit here, while my dad does gods knows what to Astrid?' Hiccup yelled in defiance, his eyes blazing as he gestured to the air figuratively.

'Just finish your quota and wait. There's nothing you can do now…' Gobber said. Hiccup sighed, the fear and anxiety still bleeding him dry slowly and painfully. He hated when Gobber was right. He turned slowly and walked back to his desk. Toothless peered in, curious as to why Hiccup had been yelling. He warbled, asking him what was wrong, but Hiccup ignored him and plopped himself into his chair, where minutes ago, he was having the time of his life, with Astrid. He really tried to get some work done, but his father's face was occupying his mind. His fear for Astrid was plain in his features and he rolled his pencil in his fingers, just fretting endlessly.

Hours ticked by, and the night engulfed them. Hiccup found himself sitting at the door of the forge staring at the front door of his home. Astrid was also sitting on the front step of her house, her chin cupped in her hands, staring in the same direction. Gobber sat on a stool behind Hiccup, casually whistling, the carefree melody felt entirely out of place given the tense atmosphere, and it grated against Hiccup's nerves and he was tempting to yell at Gobber for that. Gobber was occupying himself with his hook while Toothless and Grump dozed together, discreetly watching the two teens and waiting for the show to unfurl. Hiccup had not gotten any work done, and they ended up just waiting for Stoick to deliver his verdict. The more he thought about it, the less it made sense; why his father would summon Astrid's father and what was taking so long? He sighed. He tended to overthink things. He looked over at Astrid sitting forlornly in front of her house until he caught her eye.

You okay? Hiccup asked with his eyes

Astrid narrowed her eyes in irritation. What do you think?

Hiccup sighed, his eyes full of apology and guilt. I'm sorry….

Astrid shook her head, and pointed to her chest and smiled kindly at him. My fault… Hiccup smiled back; Astrid was always so strong. It was one of the first things he admired about her. Even through all the dangers they had faced together, she was always his bedrock. Hiccup sighed heavily. What was he going to do without her? He could never get through this. If his dad was going to send her away, then he was going to follow her and run away too. He didn't care about being chief. He would take Toothless and run away with her. He could not bear the thought of Astrid' facing the consequences of his mistakes. He could not bear the thought without Astrid. Whoa. Hiccup backpedalled. He ought to calm his thoughts a bit. That was overly irrational… It probably wasn't serious…right?

The door to the Haddock house creaked open, and the two burly Vikings walked out. Stoick and Asger were surprisingly in a good mood. They were laughing loudly with each other as they chatted. Hiccup, Astrid and Gobber sprang up, hastily making their way to them. Hiccup frowned. What were they laughing about? What is this? As they approached, their worried and scared expressions made Stoick burst into more hearty laughter and he patted Gobber on the back. 'The two of them been good this afternoon?' Stoick jovially asked

'Oh yes, Stoick. Best behaviour I've got from these two.' Gobber laughed. Astrid and Hiccup stood side-by-side, facing their fathers and utterly flummoxed. Stoick sobered and gazed at them serenely. The fearful eyes of the two teens contrasted with the barely concealed humour in his. He let the silence hang in there for a beat, the tension sparked and Hiccup shifted from foot to foot nervously.

'Hiccup. Astrid.' Stoick began. He looked them both seriously in the eyes. 'We have just agreed…' Stoick paused, looking to Asger who was smiling as well. Hiccup and Astrid waited, their impatience biting on them like nails.

Stoick took a breath and was cut off by Gobber. 'Oh for the love of Thor! Just tell them that you and Asger have agreed to marrying them!' Gobber blurted. He shut his mouth then, guilt overtaking his features when Stoick's eyes threw daggers at him

'Gobber! I wanted to say that!' Stoick yelled. Hiccup and Astrid stared in shock. This was most definitely not the verdict they thought they would get. Astrid looked relieved and a little pleased. But Hiccup on the other hand; his fear was now verging unto a full-blown panic attack.

Marriage? What?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup faces an unexpected foe of parental expectations. But even more so, his own heart and convictions...

Hiccup's fears turned out to be for naught. The village all celebrated their engagement. Albeit it was arranged between the fathers legally, which was why they had taken the afternoon to arrange the paperwork, also because they just wanted to tease the couple whom they knew were fretting outside the house, but they were no less thrilled by the official news of the Pride of Berk and Fearless Astrid Hofferson. No one in Berk was surprised, other than Hiccup himself, when they congratulated them on their engagement. Everyone said, 'Oh, we're not surprised…' or 'It's about time!' And all Hiccup could say was a thank you in his dazed state. Stoick and Asger laughed to each other while taking their time with it, knowing that Hiccup would be freaking out. They had already known for a while that Hiccup and Astrid were in love. They just hadn't gotten around to it. And Stoick, being Stoick, chose the moment of catching the love-birds together to start up the arrangements. The elders both saw Hiccup's attraction to Astrid, and vice versa. Tradition dictated the next move, was Hiccup's. As Astrid's representative, his consent only made things smoother for Hiccup. The question was whether Hiccup himself was going to initiate things. But now that the families were all on board, and Astrid herself was okay with it, now it just added the pressure on Hiccup to get a move on….

Hiccup listened to his father and Gobber joking around about the cruel joke they played on the two and listened when Stoick started talking of arrangements and so on. Asger turned and asked his daughter, 'What do you think of it, Astrid?' Hiccup looked to her, and her face was a calmly lit joy.

'I think it's great.' She said. She smiled encouragingly at Hiccup and he nodded weakly in return. Then Stoick began speaking enthusiastically about wedding plans and invitations and Hiccup just decided to zone out. That night, when he hugged Astrid goodnight, watched carefully of course, by the fathers, he forced himself to smile for her. Astrid looked up, her hand on his chest and frowned. 'What's wrong?' She asked

'Nothing.' Hiccup lied.

'Something is.' Astrid said, her eyes narrowed and suspicious. Hiccup just sighed and smiled, trying to be genuine this time. Truthfully, he didn't know how he felt. The numbness was spreading from his head to his body and just felt exhausted - heaviness in his chest and mind. 'I'm tired. It's been a really long day.' Hiccup said.

Astrid reached up, and ran her fingers through his hair. She laid her hands to rest at his chin and she gazed at him with concern. 'Are you sure?' She asked. She knew that whenever Hiccup was upset, it was wise to let him talk about it. But whenever he kept his emotions bottled up, it was cause for concern. But Hiccup smiled at her, the smile not quite touching his eyes, and he kissed her gently on the lips, holding her close and placing his gentle hands on her waist. When he went to bed that night, he couldn't close his eyes.

What was the problem anyway? Why was he feeling this sense of anxiety at the thought of tomorrow? Why was he feelings anger towards his father? He knew his father meant well. This was his way of saying that he approved of Astrid, probably more than he did his own son…but why was he so mad? He wanted to marry Astrid; he had imagined what it would be like for her to be by his side, to not be shy of their touches and kisses, to wake up to her smiling at him. She was beautiful; she didn't deserve his hesitation and reluctance… By all rights, he had it easier than most…the parents not getting to a peaceful mundr, and things would drag for weeks….or the prospective maid was reluctant, shown through her male representative – but Hel, Astrid has never been unsure about something she did or didn't want. What was the problem?

The next morning, having gotten only a few hours of restless sleep, Hiccup woke to Toothless bounding around the room excitedly. He seemed to be picking up on the village's mood, but when he noticed how sluggish his rider was, he paused and padded up to him.

Rowr? Toothless inquired

'I'm okay, bud. Let's go flying now.' Hiccup said. At the word 'flying', Toothless resumed his excited thumping around the room and Hiccup smiled for the joy in his friend's leaps. As he descended the stairs, rubbing his dry eyes, while Toothless just leaped from the second story down to the fireplace, he was surprised to find that Asger and Astrid were there at the dining table too. Stunned, he walked up to Astrid, who had looked up at his approach to smile at him. 'What's…going on?' He asked. Clearly, they would not be flying anywhere for a while.

'Your dad is a little enthusiastic about this.' Astrid replied simply. Hiccup sighed again, causing Astrid to look at his face a little more carefully. He looked tired; even more so than he did before. There was something bothering him. But what? Astrid examined his face, and Hiccup looked back and smiled.

'You're doing that thing with your pouty lips and squint of your eyes again. You're worrying about something…' Hiccup laughed.

'I'm worrying about you. Are you okay?' Astrid replied. She put her hands on his chest, while leaning into the arms which wound around her, snuggling in the warmth of his arms and the residual heat of a recently woken body. Hiccup gave a non-committal head shake and walked to sit by his father.

'Ah, Hiccup!' Stoick bellowed. He seemed to be in a splendid mood. His eyes twinkled and he was laughing jovially with the elder Hofferson, making preparations and plans. Hiccup's head spun at all of it. 'Oh… These are the perfect arrangements. Oh, I never thought I'd be more proud of a future daughter-in-law of Astrid…' Stoick beamed at Astrid and she returned the smile. She really looked radiant, Hiccup thought. She was happy. That pang of guilt hit him again, but he didn't have time to think about it when Stoick's booming voice intruded his thought. 'Ohhh! When you two are married, it'll finally feel like Berk is complete. The two of you will breeze through the chieftain tour and oh, I can't wait to see their faces at the two of you…' Stoick shivered in his excitement. 'And after that, the two of you can start thinking about those heirs…' Stoick gestured in his excitement with Asger laughing slightly at the Chief's delight.

Wait, heirs? Hiccup backpedalled. 'What?' He asked, blinking out of his reverie.

'Oh, it'll be at least a year down the road, but you two will be fine. Right, Astrid?' Stoick giggled to Astrid, who turned to look at Hiccup. She knew him too well to know that tone in his voice, slightly higher than normal in stress.

'Wait, hold up dad. We just barely popped out the idea of marriage…' Hiccup held up a hand, as if to restrain the air. 'Now you're talking heirs? Isn't this a little too fast?' Hiccup said breathlessly, turning to Astrid unconsciously for help, standing up in his anxiety.

'Oh you will be fine…' Stoick dismissed.

'No, I won't!' Hiccup shouted. The room turned silent at his outburst. At the back of his mind, Hiccup was surprised at his own release of emotion, at the same time embarrassed at the room's attention on him. The jovial and optimistic atmosphere suddenly turned sour, and heavy with the breath of tension Hiccup was exuding. Hiccup took a breath.

'Dad, did it ever occur to you what I think? Do you ever ask me how I feel about anything?' Hiccup asked softly, the thunder broiling in his deadly calm. His eyes were piercing and sharp and his rage was seething in his chest he barely held it with his clenched fists.

'Of course, son' Stoick replied, a little bit surprised

'No, you don't! You never ask me. You never listen to me. You ask Astrid what she thinks, because you know she will agree with you.' He pointed an imperious finger at the Astrid, whose mouth was agape. 'I'll bet it's because she is the Viking you want me to be, and the daughter you wish you had. And you…you…plan out my entire life and you never even bother to ask me what I think about it?' Hiccup shouted, gesturing with his hands agitatedly

'Now, listen here Hiccup -' Stoick started, stepping forward with the deep tone of a chief.

'No, you listen!' Hiccup's voice raised, and he squeezed his eyes shut. He panted as he glared at his father, letting loose his thoughts and fears with his every word. 'You can make whatever arrangements and plans and whatever it is between yourself, but I am not doing it! Especially marriage. I will do what I feel is right; at my own time, when I feel I am ready. Not you!' Hiccup shouted. He turned and dashed out the door, Toothless following, a little confused at the shouting

'Hiccup!' Stoick yelled following Hiccup to the door, but Hiccup had already swiftly and expertly swung unto Toothless and was flying away without a glance at his father. Astrid stared in astonishment; she had never seen this side of Hiccup, the Hiccup that was always controlled. But he only showed his frustration and disappointment to her, but rarely. He always kept it bottled up, and she knew that one day it would boil over. She should have known… Hiccup never complained about his dad pushing him into his duties, he never once showed his feelings. I guess this was what he was upset about. Stoick grunted in frustration and moved to follow on Skullcrusher.

'No. Sir, I think it's best to let him cool off…' Astrid said. Stoick looked at her then sighed, shaking his head.

'Aye… Perhaps you're right, Astrid. You know him better than I…' Stoick muttered. He dropped himself back unto his chair and sighed gloomily. Astrid's mind ravelled as she gazed at the Chief. She turned towards him with that look of calculation she always had.

'Sir, what is this about? This isn't just because you caught me and Hiccup together. Why the sudden move? I know there is more to this than just that.' Astrid pointed blankly at Stoick with a piercing stare of blue eyes.

'Astrid…' Her father started. Astrid knew that tone. It was the ''listen to the adults now'' tone she always had when she was a child, but she was a child no longer. She cut him off with a glare and stepped forward to face Stoick.

'No Asger. I'll speak to her in private please… Thank you for your time.' Stoick said. Asger looked at the pair of them and sighed, marching out the door and shutting it behind him. Astrid turned back to the massive Chief of Berk, sitting resignedly in his chair.

'Astrid, I just want what is best for the two of you… Both of you are physically ready…' Stoick started.

'No.' Astrid countered. 'I know that isn't all of it. Hiccup and I have been together for years now. Anytime, you could have arranged the marriage. Why now? What does me being physically ready for Hiccup now have to trigger it?' Astrid insisted.

Stoick looked at her and sighed. 'You know Hiccup lost his mother very young… When he was only a babe…' Stoick began. His tone grew forlorn and soft, and his face became gentle and sensitive, a side Hiccup had said was rare for the stoic chief. His eyes grew sad, at the memory of Hiccup's mother. Astrid was stunned, puzzled at how Hiccup's mother fit into all of this. 'She and I had a beautiful life together. We didn't always get along; Odin knows how many times she disapproved of the dragon-killing. Gods… Hiccup is so much like her…' Stoick shook his head fondly, his bear swaying in the movement. 'But I…I loved her…' Stoick sighed. His eyes were so shimmering; it looked like tears were close. But the Viking never showed it and he stood, turning away from Astrid as he spoke. Astrid allowed him to continue.

'Hiccup was so young when she…' Stoick paused, unable to continue. 'I just can't help but feel… If I had just married her sooner… If I had just had Hiccup sooner…. Maybe Hiccup would have more time with her, gotten to know her at least a bit longer…' Stoick sighed in exasperation, dropping his hands which had gestured, trying to articulate his feelings, a trait which Astrid found, both father and son shared. 'What you and Hiccup have reminds me of her…'

'But, we don't have war with the Dragons now… We don't—' Astrid said

'It's not that…' Stoick shook his beard, interrupting her. 'Time is precious. It gets away from us, no matter the war. No matter if there is peace, the gods may take any of us away at any time… I even nearly lost my son…' Stoick explained, his eyes darkening and he crumpled his face at the memory of the battle with the Red Death, and Hiccup's still form and the tumultuous weeks of uncertainty following. He looked up at her, his eyes piercing and true. 'You and Hiccup are in love. I can see that plain as day. And I want you two to have as much time as you can.' Stoick said, turning to face Astrid's open face. He held her dainty warriors hands in his as she looked up at him with an even gaze.

Astrid smiled. 'But time doesn't have to be this way… Time is meant to be shared, to be felt and appreciated… Putting a legal stamp on it…forcing it on Hiccup is not going to make that anymore precious…' Astrid explained. Stoick's eyes widened at the sensibility in Astrid's tone. He sighed as he smiled at her. Astrid continued, 'You know Hiccup… He is the kind to think twice about any action. His instincts and his heart are what we love. You can't just cage him. You know he doesn't like to spend hours in that workshop…. You know he doesn't like to be cut off from the sky. Gods knows he's not ready to be trapped here as chief yet…' Astrid laughed as she shrugged.

Stoick sighed again, the hairs on his beard trembling with the heavy breath. 'I only wanted to prepare him…'

'I know…' Astrid smiled kindly

'I never meant for him to think that I wanted you as a daughter instead of him… I'm proud of him. I'm so proud of him…. I just want to give him the world. I want him to have what I had, in you. I want him to have things I couldn't have….' Stoick sighed.

'And he will…' Astrid reassured the chief. 'But you can't rush this…' Astrid explained. Stoick smiled at her, his affection clear and his heart already loving Astrid like his own daughter.

/

Hiccup flew. He let the sky and the cold winds blow back his hair. He hadn't eaten anything so he was famished. But his appetite had not caught up with him yet. He let out a guttural yell at the sky, shaking his fists and falling back on Toothless. Toothless growled in response; Hiccup was angry, that much he could tell… Hiccup sighed and directed Toothless to fly, just fly away – away from Berk, away from his father and his expectations and his rules and his plans and his annoying…everything! He flew on till he found land that he was familiar with, land that he had explored that was the furthest he had ever ventured from home. He landed on the edge of a cliff and sighed. He sat dangling his feet over the edge while Toothless stared at him with concern and sat down behind him, letting his tiny rider lean his back on his and curled around him protectively. He was upset, so he needed warmth…

Hiccup sat there for hours just glowering at the beautiful scenery. He fell asleep lying on Toothless' side, and woke to find himself curled up at the same spot he had fallen asleep, but feeling sore all over. The sky was a radiant orange, and the sun was setting but the colours were something that Hiccup wished he could plant forever in his notebook. Hiccup was surprised he had slept almost the entire day undisturbed. He had expected his father to come after him…he always did. He grunted and stretched, Toothless looking up at his rider. He whined; he was hungry. So Hiccup mounted Toothless and they flew over the ocean catching fish. They dined; Toothless gobbling greedily on an entire pile of fish, while Hiccup morosely munched on his smoked cod. Even though he was hungry, he just didn't have the appetite to eat. He stared at the fire crackling and poked his fish into the flames occasionally, sighing and watching the embers flare.

The steady beat of wings and a squawk like a big chicken alerted him to the presence of a Deadly Nadder, and Hiccup and Toothles looked up to find Astrid landing on the bluff a distance away. She dismounted and walked over to Hiccup, who was studiously staring at the flames again, and pushed off her fur hood. Toothless excitedly sprang up, making Hiccup who was leaning on his side to fall backwards on his back unceremoniously. He went to greet Stormfly, and the two dragons amused themselves with play. He grunted in annoyance, but turned back to ignore Astrid. She sat down beside him without a word. She gazed at him and placed a hand on his thigh.

'I'm sorry, Hiccup…' Astrid started. Hiccup snorted, surprising Astrid with his atypical grouchy attitude. He must have really taken the entire incident with Stoick to heart in more ways than she thought. 'Hiccup…' Astrid whispered. She placed a gentle hand on his leg, and Hiccup let out a long and tired sigh at the touch. He looked at Astrid with a wealth of emotions in his mind, that Astrid wasn't sure if she really knew after all.

'Hiccup, please don't be mad at your dad…' Astrid said, rubbing his arm with her other hand. Her eyes pleaded with Hiccup's stony eyes of anger.

Hiccup grunted. 'I just…wish that he could just….talk to me! He never talks to me…' Hiccup shouted, stumbling over his words in anger. He lowered his voice, in an effort to be calm. He took a deep breath, 'I hate it that he plans everything without my thought or consent. I hate it that he thinks he knows me and tries to fix everything and anything I do, and he just…doesn't understand me…' Hiccup burst with every word increasing in speed, but sighed and hung his head. Astrid gazed at him sympathetically. She only could understand a little bit of that; that her parents expected her to maintain her streak of excellence in her work, but most of it stemmed from expectations from herself. She would never understand what it was like, to be trained and groomed to be the future Chief; someone like Hiccup, who was as free as a dragon soaring through the air, or as carefree as a Gronkle in a dragon-nip field. She sighed as well, when Hiccup's eyes turned depressed and fell. 'I thought things were getting better. But now this whole 'chief' thing is…' Hiccup stalled. He sighed again and looked to Astrid. 'Clearly he prefers you to me…' Hiccup said

'No…' Astrid shook her head, bringing herself closer to Hiccup till she was leaning against him. She hugged his arm to her chest and put a hand over his heart. 'He loves you…' Astrid reiterated

'Yeah? Sure doesn't feel that way sometimes…' Hiccup muttered. He put a hand atop the one on his chest, feeling his heartbeat through both of their palms.

'He does. I know it. He just wants you to have what is best of the best all of the time. He just doesn't know how to tell you these things, or how exactly to do so. He still is the hardened chief who popped dragons' heads of their shoulders right?' Astrid reasoned. Hiccup listened; Astrid always made sense. He could never argue with her

'Yeah… You're right…' Hiccup muttered, dipping his head. Astrid's eyes narrowed, her suspicions arousing.

'What….?' Astrid growled.

'What? No, really. I agree…just not that happy about it.' Hiccup said, his eyes flying wide and raising his hands in surrender.

'There's something else…' Astrid's eyes bored into Hiccup's, making him lean back subconsciously trying to distance himself from her.

'There's nothing...!' Hiccup insisted, desperately trying to subtly extricated his arm from Astrid's grip. Astrid was unconvinced. His voice went up when he was stressed or lying and he was doing both.

'No, what is it? Out with it. Don't keep it to yourself. Just tell me, I want to help you.' Astrid smacked his arm. Hiccup just rubbed the sore area and looked down.

Astrid stared and her eyes widened. 'It's something to do with me isn't it? Something you're not telling me…' Astrid whispered. Hiccup didn't answer, but just continued staring into the fire. Astrid hated when he did that, he acted like he wasn't listening, when actually he was taking everything in to great effect, or he was really trying hard to reconcile it himself but just wasn't saying it. But this time it felt slightly different. Astrid gasped, her heart felt constricted as she came to a realisation. 'Is it…that… you don't want to marry me?' Astrid breathed. It made sense…that Hiccup was so reluctant, that he would jump to the conclusion that Astrid was the better of the pair, that he would make such a big deal about the 'heirs', and why he never ever initiated passionate kissing. Was it that Hiccup, didn't want her after all?

Hiccup gasped at that. 'No! What…? No!' Hiccup shouted, he grabbed Astrid's hands which were pulling away from him, and held them tightly. 'It's not that! Oh my gods…no!' Hiccup laughed, trying to break the tension and was utterly surprised by Astrid's usually shrewd reasoning would jump to that. 'I do.' Hiccup said staring intently at Astrid's sad blue eyes. 'I do want to marry you. But that's the thing…' Hiccup said, looking down. Astrid stared at him curiously, listening to him and noting every movement of his gentle and empathetic face. 'I want to marry you…' Hiccup's cheeks darkened as he whispered that, his eyes barely perceptible beneath his hair. 'It's just that my dad…' Hiccup lifted a hand and stopped, dropping it again and sighed. 'I wanted it to be special. I wanted to ask you. I wanted us to go to our parents. I wanted it to be what I wanted… And now it feels like something, I should want because everyone wants it to be…' Hiccup frowned, shaking his head. 'I wanted it to be when I was ready…'

Astrid smiled a tiny smile. There was the sensitive Hiccup she loved; that boy which would take everything into consideration. She watched him as he grew more confident, but still remained that kid which was good at heart and loved everyone as best as he could. 'What else?' Astrid asked. Hiccup looked at her and smiled – she knew him so well. 'There is still something. You've got that look of thinking about something else…' Astrid called him on it.

Hiccup gazed at the fire blindly, his hands still for once. 'I'm afraid…' He whispered. 'I'm afraid that…I will never be ready for it. That I'll not be ready to marry you… That I will disappoint you…' Hiccup looked into her eyes forlornly, clutching her hands in his. 'But then…I already have. I saw how happy you were thinking about handsal with my dad. You wanted it. And I just went and ruined it. I've disappointed my dad by not being a good son. And I don't think I'm ready to be chief yet…' Hiccup muttered, growing softer and progressively more depressed. 'I'm just one big, old mess!' Hiccup pouted.

Astrid gave him a knowing smile. 'Time is all you need. Sometimes fate forces us to make changes and step up. Sometimes fate makes us wait years for us to face what we need or what we should be. But whatever it is, you can't force it, Hiccup…' Astrid bent her head, looking under his chin to look him in the eyes. Hiccup looked up at her through his lashes and smiled.

'And I will wait for you…' Astrid continued. 'I will wait for you to be ready. I will wait for you to ask me, and I will pretend to be surprised and I will pretend to think about it, and I will say ''Yes''' Astrid smirked. Her blue eyes were just absolutely stunning when she said that. She always knew exactly who she was and what she wanted and what she would be willing to do to get it. Hiccup shook his head; he could never stop loving this girl, even when it turned out she loved him back he would never stop being surprised.

'One more thing does bother me though…' Hiccup started, his smile growing and his head lifted again.

'Oh boy… What now?' Astrid groaned, rolling her eyes.

'Why were you so eager for the marriage? When my dad brought it up, I could see that you were…relieved…' Hiccup tilted his head curiously. The way he did that, it was just the way Toothless would when he was curious, that Astrid laughed out loud.

'Well…technically… I have been waiting for this for a long time…' Astrid confessed, her eyes cheeky and her smirk full of mirth. Hiccup looked surprised.

'You mean… You knew so early that…you wanted to…marry me?' Hiccup asked, arching an eyebrow. He was amazed at Astrid. Her confidence in herself was just stunning. 'I was just happy that we were together… That was enough for me so far…' Hiccup confessed.

'I know.' Astrid patted his hair, stroking it gently. 'Actually….' Astrid said, a smirk widening her face. 'I kind of was glad for your dad bringing it up…'

'Huh? Why?' Hiccup asked, genuinely confused.

'Well…the earlier the better.' Astrid replied, she shrugged, her cheeks slightly pink from the heat as she watched the incomprehension on Hiccup's cute face. Sometimes this boy, who was the most intelligent, sensitive and courageous of all the men on Berk combined, could be so thick. 'Just the thought of us….being together…? Married…? In the same house?' Astrid smiled, trying to paint the picture for Hiccup and being met with nothing but confusion. Astrid decided he needed a little more than a picture but an entire tapestry. 'In…the same bed…?' Astrid said. She smirked enunciating the last three words very carefully as she watched Hiccup's face. Hiccup's eyes widened in recognition, and his face started to turn red at the realisation.

'Oh Thor…' Hiccup gasped. Astrid burst into peals of laughter at Hiccup's reaction, covering her mouth trying to stifle the giggles that threatened to escape to Hiccup's embarrassment. 'You mean to say, that THAT is the reason you want to get married now?' Hiccup shouted, his face burning. Suddenly he felt really self-conscious and he wrapped his arms around his knees. Astrid laughed loudly, clutching her stomach as she giggled at Hiccup's martyred expression. 'Odin's beard, Astrid… Really?' Hiccup shook his head in disbelief, staring pointedly at the horizon and ignoring Astrid's amused glance.

'Yes, Hiccup. I have always wanted you…' Astrid whispered affectionately and her low voice in Hiccup's ear was more than just affection, but also lust. Hiccup peeked at her and blushed deeper, tucking his chin into his arms. 'And I spoke to your dad for you… He agreed to hold it back for you when you're ready. He agreed this was between you and me, and not him.' Astrid declared proudly.

'See? You're so much better at my father than me…' Hiccup grumbled, still refusing to look at Astrid straight in the face, embarrassment still thrumming in his chest. Astrid laughed again, 'Oh…Hiccup…' She sighed

A moment of blissful silence wrapped them in a warm, gentle breeze. And Astrid leaned against Hiccup's rigid back staring at the night sky with him. 'What now?' Hiccup asked. 'I don't really want to go back to my dad… Not yet, anyway…' Hiccup sighed.

'Well, now…' Astrid smiled, Hiccup turned and looked at her curiously. 'Now, since I'm waiting around for you to make up your mind about marrying me, I might as well have some fun, within my unwed bounds of course, while I am at it…' Astrid declared slyly.

'Wait, what?' Hiccup frowned, his eyebrows furrowing at Astrid's wicked grin. Her back tensed up as she knelt on her knees like a panther ready to pounce. Hiccup held up a hand, 'Wait, what do you mean by 'have some fun'?' Hiccup asked nervously. He saw the lithe movements of the shield-maiden of Berk; that wicked glint in her eyes and the grin on her face. 'Astrid…' Hiccup warned, a glare fixed on her as he held up a hand to stop her

Astrid pounced, tackling Hiccup and flattening him on his back with a grunt, effectively planting him on his back while she trapped his waist between her thighs. 'Oof… Astrid!' Hiccup complained. If this was where Astrid was heading, then he was going to be in trouble. 'Astrid…come on….' Hiccup pleaded as she bent over him and began kissing his sensitive neck. His body turned to jelly as soon as he felt her lips moving on his neck, and moaned. His hands which had moved to automatically steady her, were being moved down to her waist by her hands. Once there, she placed her hands on his chest and rubbed it, as she snaked her way down his neck, to his collarbones and to his throat. His moans and sighs encouraged her and she ignored his pleading. He liked it…he had to admit it…

She moved her kisses over his tunic, kissing down his leanly-muscled chest, her hands moving down his sides, as she moved slowly downwards to his belly. Her agile hands moved to lift his shirt and feel at his abdomen, her lips kissing there as she looked up and grinned at the blushing boy. He glared at her weakly, his willpower already crumbling at seeing this goddess atop him. 'I am really…going to pay you back for this, some day…' Hiccup threatened.

'Oh… I so hope so….' Astrid whispered, as her hands found the waistband of his pants, fingers worming their way under it, and her mouth hovering over that ridiculously huge mound pressing through. She kissed it once, making it throb in excitement and size. Her hands nimbly pulled them down and Hiccup winced at her cool hands on his thighs. His plump member bounced out into the cold air, dancing under Astrid's admiring mouth and flicking her chin. Hiccup gulped at that sight and grasped his hands into fists, pulling up handfuls of grass. 'Astrid…no…' Hiccup whispered, unable to stop her, or rather, he didn't want to stop her…. Her grin widened at the power she felt over him, and the amusement at his shyness. Hiccup's eyes widened, his face reddening. He gasped in a nervous breath and held it there in his puffy cheeks, holding his breath, as he watched Astrid moving downwards….


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Thank you guys so much for the encouraging thoughts about this. I had originally meant to leave this at just Chapter 2 and leave you guys to imagine what might have happened next ^^
> 
> But due to popular(ish? Sounds snobbish to think that it is popular...) demand, I tried a hand at continuing this little thing... Actually a lot more difficult than I thought... Although it has morphed slightly into an action/adventure thing that is yet to come in following chapters...
> 
> So here goes...

Hiccup smiled serenely as he walked hand in hand with Astrid at his side, and Toothless at his back. Their arms rubbed each other's as they walked up the hill towards her house which was within sight of his house. Everyone's house was in sight of Hiccup's house, being on the top of the hill overlooking Berk. Now that Hiccup thought about it, it was really a chief-y thing that his house was built overlooking everyone's.

'Are you sure you're okay?' Hiccup asked for the fourth time since they departed from the little island he was hiding on.

'Yes, Hiccup  _I am…_  Stop worrying already.' Astrid grumbled with a smile as he walked her to her door. Stormfly squawked and ran ahead to her shed beside the Hofferson house adorned with the head of a Deadly Nadder. Hiccup sighed; sometimes he forgot that Astrid was tougher than he was, she was a warrior. But he liked to think about her needs, and Astrid loved being cared for by Hiccup. The attention he gave was really sweet.

Hiccup turned to face her, holding her hands in his. The small smile played on his lips as he looked at Astrid. Astrid looked back, and smirked at Hiccup's light blush when she met his eyes. Hiccup just couldn't let go of that feeling they had the night before. His mind kept lingering on Astrid's lips, the feel of it…and his thoughts would muddy and he would fight to clear them. Last night, was the first time he had let anyone get that close to him physically…and Astrid…was  _really close_ … Hiccup shook his head again.

The pleasure at what Astrid gave him unbalanced something inside him and he could not stop the groans that escaped his lips. Astrid's mouth encompassed his entire length. And she had told him later, that she was  _very impressed_  by its lengths, which made his heart pound a little. Gods…she looked so beautiful; her gold hair in the diffused light framing her face, the lips and hands clasped around his- She polished and stroked him, diligently rubbing him and bobbing her head up and down. The rhythm of her movement caused him to stir and moan, gripping the grass beneath him even tighter. He could feel himself leaking into her, and tried to hold back, only to feel Astrid's tongue meeting his head, and lightly stroking her rough surface on his sensitive tip.

The taste was not as bad as Astrid had expected. In fact, it turned her on that the liquids seeping from Hiccup was because of  _her_ , and she took to herself to pleasure Hiccup. The erotic motion of putting his sex, in her mouth was exhilarating…she wanted to stimulate it, the way it would if it was  _inside her_  – the way she wanted it to be. Hiccup's moans were encouraging, and she moved herself up and down rhythmically, earning more moans from Hiccup. She had never heard him like this before, and she felt power over him and felt herself pooling in moisture at the sound of his pleasure. 'Oh…Astrid… _._ I…' Hiccup had tried to speak, only to be cut off when she dived deeper, pushing it inwards and testing the limits of her depth. Hiccup's groans sharpened and his hand found her hair. It wasn't unpleasant, but Astrid could feel her jaw stretching to that discomfort. She made sure her hand held the bottom securely, before she moved again, this time Hiccup moved her lightly and gently, the way he always touched her, but this time it was different. They moved together in a light rhythm, gaining in speed, and Hiccup's pants were getting raspy. Astrid's breath and Hiccup's moans sighing in synchronism and more liquids spilled into Astrid's throat. Hiccup couldn't hold back…

When he had burst at his seems and limits, it overflowed and surprised Astrid in a burst of white moisture pooling in her mouth, and unto her face. Hiccup gasped, 'Oh gods… I'm sorry!' Hiccup sat up, and grabbed a rag from his back pocket and wiped at Astrid' face tenderly, blushing widely. His s - It was all over her face…  _Oh Thor…_  Hiccup thought. He wiped her gently, and averted her eyes which stared at him. She slowly and purposely gulped as she stared.  _Wait… She swallowed?_ Hiccup stared in shock. She giggled at his expression, which was mildly shocked, and somewhat turned on. She sat up, her back slightly sore from bending over for so long, and wiped the back of her hand over her mouth. 'Astrid…you…' Hiccup began. He didn't know what to say…  _Thank you?_  Was that what was appropriate? Gods, he had never done this before… He dipped his head, silently wiping himself and looked up to Astrid smiling at him. 'Are you okay?' He had asked

Astrid giggled again. 'I am fine…' She smiled. Hiccup's eyebrows rose as he smiled back. This was different. This was far more than what they had ever shared with each other. Suddenly it occurred to Hiccup what  _really happened_ and his face reddened and he gasped, covering his hand with his mouth.  _Holy Odin!_  Astrid just… She saw his-  _Oh my…_  His-it was inside her mouth… Hiccup blushed even more. Astrid giggled, and she hugged him tightly. Hiccup's face heated but he wrapped his arms around her for a moment, shutting his eyes to savour the feeling of emotional and physical closeness they had shared.

'Astrid, maybe you should go wash up?' Hiccup asked. 'If you feel uncomfortable, you can just leave…' Hiccup voiced his concerns. He couldn't stop that image of Astrid covered in his seed.  _Holy Thor…._  Hiccup swore to himself. His seed…on her face…in her mouth… That was the single most erotic and arousing thing that he had  _ever seen._ **Period**. Astrid had gotten up and washed her face and hands and freshened up, drank some water from Hiccup's flask beside him and tidied her hair. The whole time, Hiccup stared at her like she was Freyja the goddess of love. He pulled on his pants and felt his member sing as if it was alive. It had never felt such ministrations before. They spent the night, curled up in a blanket, his arms around her and her legs tangled in his, and Hiccup smiled and kissed her head. She had laughed, the second time he had voiced his concerns over her, and just buried her face in his chest.

/

'If you're really concerned, you could avoid kissing me on the lips.' Astrid offered. She smirked at Hiccup's distracted and his air had an aura of diffused awe, like he still could not believe what had happened the night before.

Hiccup kissed her anyway, tasting nothing but her lips and spring water. He wanted nothing more than these lips. His hand held her cheek and neck and another on her hips and he sighed when their lips parted. 'I'm only worried about you and not me…' Hiccup replied.

'Well, I guess I'll see you tonight at the Great Hall then.' Astrid said shrugging, her shoulders bobbing.

'What? The Great Hall? Why?' Hiccup asked, confused.

'Oh right… Did I not mention? - Stoick's announcement to the village about our engagement. Of course, it's no secret… Gobber telling Sven, then going to Mulch, then Bucket telling everyone on the island… You know…' Astrid gestured. It was true that news travelled fast, even bad news, and especially good news, and of course scandals, which everyone politely never mentioned. Astrid laughed at that. How pointless it was to make big announcements when everyone already knew about it. But then, it was just the opportunity for Vikings, who loved to celebrate, to get together and be merry at the news. Of course, by the end of the night, the Stoick's kegs of mead would disappear, and the Hall would be a mass of sleeping, hung-over Vikings.

'No… You didn't mention that.' Hiccup cocked his head and rolled his eyes.

'Oh well sorry… My mouth was a little bit  _busy_ , if you recall….?' Astrid teased, her eyes flashing with mischief as she looked at Hiccup's reaction. Of course, he didn't disappoint, as he minutely blushed and he rolled his eyes

'Can we please…not talk about this anymore?' Hiccup pleaded, rubbing the small of her back playfully. Astrid giggled and punched his chest, making him wince but his smile not faltering as she rested her hands on him.

'Why? Don't tell me you're embarrassed… I thought you liked it!' She teased. 'From the sounds you were making –' Astrid laughed.

'Ah—!' Hiccup clasped a hand on her mouth. 'No… I…' Hiccup said, struggling to find the right word for it, waving his hand in the air as he grappled. Really, there wasn't a better word. It was the single most amazing sensation he had ever felt, and it was made all the more stupendous, by the fact that  _Astrid_  was the one who gave it to him. 'I…loved it.' Hiccup said, uncovering her mouth. 'I am just…' Hiccup gestured in the air vaguely, '…shy.' He finally decided.

Astrid smiled at him; she really loved this sensitive, but oh so attractive young man. 'Aww…' She hugged him, and Hiccup pulled her closer, resting his chin on her shoulder. She tiptoed and placed her mouth at his ear, and whispered, 'With a  _hammer_  like that…' She breathed, tickling his earlobe with her lips, 'I wouldn't be "shy"…'

Hiccup's face heated again, and he smiled, biting his lip when he pulled back to gaze at her. Astrid smiled, laughing at him again. He pulled her in and hugged her again and they shared a moment before a reedy and teasing voice called, 'Oh, get a room already!'

They pulled apart to find that Gobber was sitting there at the forge, watching the two of them banter. Granted, he may not have heard what had been said, but it still made the two of them laugh and flush a little. Hiccup kissed her goodbye and trudged up the hill to his house. _Great_ … Now he had to deal with his father… Toothless bounced around, sniffing things everywhere, chittering at random dragons lolling around the square, as he followed Hiccup to their home. He stopped at the door, and huffed a breath. Toothless tilted his head, warbling encouragingly. Hiccup looked at Toothless, and sighed. 'Here goes…' Hiccup breathed. He pushed the door open and stepped aside to let Toothless in, who went straight up to their room, and closed the door behind him.

Stoick was sitting in his big chair by the roaring fire, carving a wooden figure with a razor sharp knife. His face was calm at least… Hiccup sighed. He walked up to his father, who was had not looked up at his approach. Hiccup let out a breath and breathed deeply. 'Dad…' Hiccup rose his hands together, 'I'm sorry for what I said yesterday… I don't know what came over me…and I was rude and disrespectful… I'm sorry.' His shoulders slumped after unloading all of that.

Stoick huffed a heavy sigh and got up. He towered over his son, and he looked at him sadly. 'I have to apologise for my behaviour of late, as well… Forgive me, Hiccup… I only wanted best for you, but perhaps…it was not as well thought out…' Stoick explained. It had never been easy to say their feelings to each other, the father and son, but when they did, they knew that they both meant it. Hiccup looked up at his father and smiled. Stoick came forward, and planted a hand on his son's shoulder. Then abruptly, he patted it roughly, making Hiccup trip over himself. 'Well! Go get yourself ready for tonight then.' Stoick said, effectively ending their conversation, and turning away.

Hiccup laughed lightly, and went up the stairs to his room. Toothless was grooming himself on his slab, looking up at Hiccup's arrival to greet him happily. Hiccup dropped himself on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Thoughts of Astrid filled his mind again…and he blushed. His heart pounded and his friend threatened to excite itself again. He covered his face in his hands, covering that dumb smile on his lips, even though there was no one to see it, and turned on his side, smiling silently to himself like a dork. He couldn't stop his energy, and he sat up. Toothless got up and went to his side, rumbling when Hiccup raised a hand to strokes his head. 'Hey bud, let's go flying!' He called excitedly. Toothless perked up and they bounded out his window and into the open air. They flew and cut through the wind, but not like the last time. Yesterday, he had been running from his father, from his anger and disappointment at himself. This time, the blood was singing in his veins, his heart was pumping and he couldn't hold back the whoop of joy as he and Toothless freefell through the air and gave their classic pull up at the last second, disturbing the waves and sending a spray unto both of them. Hiccup's shouts of exhilaration were echoed in Toothless', and the two friends revelled in the open sky

/

No sooner than Hiccup had climbed the stairs and entered the Great Hall was he herded and man-handled by almost every single burly, beefy and bearded Viking there. The entire hall was teeming with everyone on Berk and their dragons, and the gigantic kegs of glorious golden mead were slowly but definitely surely running dry. Hiccup had steadily ascended the stairs to the hall, Toothless at his side, with his hair still windblown and his clothes presentable enough. Toothless immediately bounded to the feeding stations near the hall and helped himself; Hiccup was being surrounded by other humans and was busy anyway. Hiccup was passed from Viking to Viking, in a blur of claps on the back (which would give him a bruise by the end of the night) and faces of joy and a flurry of congratulations. This time, Hiccup could better thank the well wishes, and many even offered gifts and some well-meaning ladies offered fearsome names, which did not sound at all appealing…for a future child. Hiccup barely could wrap his head at that, let alone everything that was happening.

He didn't even need to think or look around, for he was soon enough passed over to stand next to Astrid near the back of the hall near the head of the Chief's table, at his right, where his son would sit, and his future daughter-in-law. When Hiccup had emerged from the crowd of Vikings pushing him around, he spotted Astrid's golden hair, and started towards it on his own. But when he saw that they were let out of their usual braid, he stopped, because it was a golden waterfall of rays of sun, he swore it was what he had imagined the golden halls of Asgard to be decorated like. Then when his eyes wandered downwards, he noticed she wasn't dressed in her usual gear. She was wearing a light green dress that bared her long and graceful neck. The dress bared her shoulders and the embroidered gold border of the thin belt on her waist extenuated her slender but sturdy hips. What drew Hiccup was the neckline and the tight fitting dress that wrapped around her bodice like a second skin. Hiccup had never seen her waist and hips...like  _that_  before. He gawked before he was pushed forward by eager Vikings, and basically the entire village, who wanted him to stand by his betrothed's side. He tumbled forward clumsily and steadied himself, laughing to some Vikings who were laughing at him. He turned back to Astrid, who was staring at him the entire time.

'Hi.' Hiccup said dumbly.  _That was stupid_. Hiccup thought to himself.  _A stupid greeting for Astrid. And you just saw her just now….saw…another dumb word to use_. Hiccup shook his head and gave a light laugh in embarrassment.

Astrid smiled at him and took his hand. Hiccup returned that smile readily, and clasped her hand tightly in his. He never felt more at peace, and so much more joy than this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm back! I'm so sorry it's been so long since i last updated... *palms together in apology*
> 
> I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting
> 
> I really hope this chapter makes up for it...
> 
> The exams were long and hard and tiring and STRESSFUL. Sigh. It really took its toll and I took a break from all writing. I honestly wanted to write but I just was not feeling inspired at all... And I was also depressed because I am angry and disappointed with myself, because I feel that I didn't do well. I didn't perform as well as I could have... And i am dreading the day the results are out... Even worse, I don't know what i want to do in university... sigh...
> 
> Anyway, enjoy Hiccstrid 3 This is going to be quite a ride...

An entire village of Vikings gathered to celebrate, was truly a sight to behold. Should anyone not witness it, they would not have seen a  _real party_. This wasn't even the wedding party! When Vikings took to merriment, they could do it for weeks. The walls heavily and occasionally gaudily decorated, where you know Gobber had a hand in that. Streamers and thousands of twinkle lights hung from the rafters that held the odd dragon sitting above and watching what happened below. Massive kegs of golden brown mead that most Vikings would not go 5 years into their lives without tasting. The jovial laughter, the happy smiles and warmth of alcohol, thickly covered fur bodies, and the coolness of the winter breeze from the doors – Hiccup never felt more at home than this. Even more so he felt now, with the beauty at his side, the one he was betrothed to. As they sat at the large table around the massive hearth central to the Hall, Hiccup held Astrid's hand below the table as they dined. Everyone was full of smiles and joy, and no one more cheerful than the Chief himself, who was laughing gloriously with everyone else. His deep throaty guffaw would be echoed in everyone else's and there was not a dull moment in the room. The twins were challenging Snotlout to a drinking contest; but it had never occurred to him that with each drink he downed to receive in challenge by them, that they each only downed one drink in turn, while Snotlout had practically downed twice their amount in taking them both as a single entity. He would no doubt not be much of a conversationalist by the end of the night. Toothless, Stormfly and Meatlug were jumping around while Hookfang looked at his rider in boredom.

Stoick laughed, and stood up at the head of the Hall, raising his mug as he nodded in response to whatever had been said to him. His majestic presence silenced the room as all stood in almost complete silence to hear their Chief's speech. Stoick raised his mug once and spoke in a loud voice, welcoming and joking with the tribe. 'Now, no one is surprised by this occasion…' He said, 'But only by the lateness of the hour! Odin knows how long we have waited for this, am I right?' He laughed, throwing back his head. At that, he earned loud chuckles and Hiccup caught cheeky gazes in his direction; like they were teasing him for the tardiness of his engagement. He and Astrid laughed together, glancing and smiling at the other.

'But can I just say…I have earned a fine and most honourable and strongest of all daughter-in-laws? One of the finest Dragon Riders in the Barbaric Archipelago, and actually…the world I venture! Of course, next to Hiccup…' Stoick laughed. The Vikings raised their glasses and cheered at Astrid, who laughed daintily as she looked to Hiccup again. He placed a hand around her shoulders, smiling warmly. They all looked back to Stoick, who continued his speech. 'However, as we all know, the wedding - the weeks, months…or even years will be decided by Hiccup and Hiccup alone. And whether or not it happens entirely soon, is up to him.' Stoick announced. The crowd muttered in disappointment, and Hiccup had no choice but to apologise. 'But…' Stoick said, raising his hand to silence them again, 'We will all wait patiently for his time. Hiccup, is his own man…we trust him to be ready, the way he has always been ready to protect us with Toothless.' Stoick smiled. Heads bobbed as Vikings murmured their agreement, smiling at the young man looking out over the crowd.

'In all seriousness… No one…is more proud than I am at this moment…' Hiccup looked up and gave a touched smile at his father, who gazed down at him with loving intensity. 'Odin knows how long I have waited for this day. And I know I have said that I was proud of my son. But at that point, I feel that since I said it in context of him topping the class of Dragon-killing, in my books, that makes it invalid.' Stoick declared, earning nods of agreement and mutters of assent from the listening crowd. Stoick's suddenly sobered expression and tone stunned Hiccup. 'Son, I am proud of you. Of all you have achieved in the Dragon Academy, for saving our village countless times over, and showing us a better way of life…' Stoick spoke solemnly, as Vikings nodded their heads; his voice almost a whisper, like it was meant for his son alone. 'To Hiccup and his new betrothed!' Stoick toasted, raising his mug in unison with the crowd. They cheered, and clapped at Hiccup and Astrid, and Hiccup glanced around the room, all whom had gathered in  _his_  honour, and smiled in incredulous joy

After that, the true festivities began. Drinking games, music and dancing – and of course, Hiccup was expected to lead. He tried his best, with his peg leg, and finally had to admit to credit of Gobber, who could dance with his wooden peg leg with as much enthusiasm and nimbleness as any normal Viking. Of course Gobber being Gobber, true to form, he would be a little over enthusiastic. Everyone was a flurry of laughter and movement with cheerful music to pipes and reeds and songs sung in celebration. Hiccup laughed as he watched the goings on, and Astrid never left his side. She lay a hand on his leg, rubbing it lovingly as she leaned on his shoulder, watching their people dance and sing.

Hiccup admired how much Vikings could get themselves into celebrating, but being the socially awkward young man for so long, it just was not a walk in the park for him. He still preferred to read a book in the quiet, or the winds in his hair as he soared through the sky. Everything felt really loud. All of this was exacerbated by the fact that most of the Viking men were passing him mugs of mead to drink while chatting with him loudly. Very loudly. He weakly tended to his cup of alcohol morosely. Even though he was happy, he still felt it kind of hard to be the 'people person' type. The conversations and comments went mostly over his head, but he still was enjoying himself.

'Go easy on the mead, Hiccup…' Astrid advised him as he chucked back his third mug. 'You know you're by no means the "drinking type"' Astrid pointed out as her head leaned on his shoulder.

'But I have to… I need practice if I want to be like my dad…all laughable and sturdy.' Hiccup complained, pouting. His head was feeling really light and his heart was thrumming wildly even though he was seated. He felt warm and Astrid leaning on his side made him feel even warmer. Hiccup shook his head – he needed to drink slower… Another mug came round and more jokes were passed. Hiccup barely paid them much attention, but he started to feel like everything was funny anyway, and laughed. Astrid frowned and shook her head. Although she had drunk almost the same amount as Hiccup, she knew that Hiccup would not be the kind to hold his liquor well. She chugged her mead and slammed the mug down with rough force, startling Hiccup, and he giggled at her annoyed expression. He sighed and leaned unto her, staring up at the ceiling.

'I'm so happy Astrid… It feels warm here…' Hiccup sighed. Astrid rolled her eyes. If this was what Hiccup was like drunk, then at least it wasn't as bad as other drunk Vikings…she could deal. She patted him lightly on his leg being comforting. 'You feel so warm Astrid… There's nothing else I need… You and Toothless…with me…' Hiccup laughed to himself.

'Okay, champ. Time to go…' Astrid decided, getting up and lifting Hiccup, steadying him with his arm around her shoulder. They stumbled out into the cold wind and fresh winter air; clean of the smell of alcohol and warm bodies, and Hiccup sighed once more. Astrid took extra care of Hiccup stumbling on the stairs of the Great Hall.

'I'm not drunk…' Hiccup said.

'I didn't say anything of that nature.' Astrid replied.

'Yeah…but you were thinking it…' Hiccup said. He turned to look at her. 'Really. I just feel warm…just a glass of water and I will be right as rain.' Hiccup nodded to himself. They made their way to his house and Astrid dumped him on his bed, tucking him in and patting him. Hiccup sighed and shut his eyes contentedly. Astrid went to fetch a mug of water and returned to find Hiccup sitting up and frowning.

'What's wrong?' Astrid asked. She handed him the mug and he gulped it down, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down with each gulp with an audible chug. He put down the mug and frowned at Astrid.

'Astrid…why do you like me?' Hiccup blurted. Astrid's eyes widened in surprise – Hiccup wasn't usually this forthright. She concluded that it must be the alcoholic fumes in his brain that was lingering and clouding his words. Hiccup looked at her dolefully and she giggled at the puppy expression.

'Well…' She began… Where to start? She hadn't even thought of it either. She hadn't had these feelings for him before the end of the war. But as time passed, as she grew closer to him, the feelings she had developed, blossomed into something deeper. Although that first peck on the cheek might have been a thank you for that first romantic flight…she knew it was sincere. She never paid him any mind before, she even pitied him. She understood how hard it took to get Vikings to take you seriously; especially because she was a girl. She determined to set herself out as fearless, but over the years it had started to seem less important. Granted, she had hated him slightly in jealousy of the Hiccup that suddenly and suspiciously got along so well with Dragons, threatening her own position. But, once she had understood him, allowed him to show how her a new way of seeing the world, she had seen the hard choices he made every day, the steel in his eyes at his determination to protect his best friend. She had seen him almost die, sacrificing his leg for his village. And then as years passed, she stood by his side faithfully, watching him grow. She realised, she did not want to leave his side. She wanted to fight beside him. She looked up at him, at how he had grown, his dilated green eyes that looked at her the same way he did 5 years ago, when he did not even cultivate the hope of speaking to Astrid Hofferson. She took in a breath, 'I think you are intelligent, gentle and kind. You have more courage than Berkians have…and you are selfless…in a way no one can be.' Astrid smiled at him kindly, rubbing his cheek and patting his leg.

Hiccup smiled a bit dazedly…reaching to cup her cheek with his hand. She leaned into his palm and relished in the heat of his hand. 'But…why would you want this…' Hiccup said, gesturing to his body. He lowered his gaze to his torso in heavy exaggerated, slow sadness. 'I am thin and bony and small…. Snotlout reminds me every day that he has a crotch guard and abs… I'm only accepted because of Toothless…' Hiccup frowned and pouted, like he was 10 years old again. 'Why would you give me  _that_ …?' Hiccup asked.

Astrid knew that he meant what they did the night before – that amazing moment when they were so close in their bodies and souls, they were almost one. She sighed at the memory and at Hiccup. In his drunken state he doubted himself? Or were these the doubts he had always had? Hiccup waited for her forlornly, surprisingly younger looking from all that alcohol - his eyes wide and innocent, waiting for her reply. How much of what she said would get through, and would he even remember? 'Hiccup…' She smiled at him, 'I don't care whether you would have wanted to be a bread-making Viking or small-home-repair Viking…' Astrid quoted. 'You've proven to us and to me, that you are an intelligent man of pure heart. You are our greatest hero… Toothless just is an extension of what you are capable of. What you have done with him - would not have been possible without the strength and ingenuity you have inside…' She patted his hair and smoothed it down as Hiccup stared at her. 'I…' Astrid whispered. She gulped; her mouth was annoyingly dry. 'I love you…' Astrid peeked out of her fringe under impossible golden lashes, and she looked at Hiccup with wide beautiful blue eyes like sapphires.

Hiccup's smile broke like sunshine through stormy clouds. He stroked her cheek, and kissed her roughly. Astrid gasped, surprised at the sudden kiss, but melted into him anyway. If this was his way of saying he loved her too, then she was fine with it. She kissed him back, and their lips were warm and honey against each other. Hiccup's hands were warm and gentle, holding her and bringing her closer as he traced her lips with his own. He sighed when Astrid put a hand on his chest, and one on his thigh. Astrid wanted Hiccup to hold her more…she wanted him to wrap her up and stay with her like this… She started to wish that Hiccup wouldn't be the Chief's son…so he could be with her… _right now_.

Hiccup responded with gentle touches and his arm slid gently down her back, to her waist. And she ached for him to touch her more. When he did, she was surprised, but pleasantly so. His hand moved down to touch her behind, and was slowly pressing it and pulling her closer to him.  _Oh…_  This was a Hiccup Astrid liked, and rarely saw. He leaned into her slowly, his lips with building intensity and passion, and Astrid found herself lying on her back on his bed, and her head pressed down with Hiccup's lips. She wanted to lift herself up to be closer to him, but there was no need as Hiccup was lying on top of her, kneeling over her with his arms on her waist, his thumbs rubbing circles on her ribs. Hiccup's lips were malleable and soft, moving with hers in their soft passion. Her arms wound around his neck, and she wanted to pull him closer. She wanted him  _more_ … She moaned, as Hiccup pressed himself against her, as he moved his hands to run them along her thighs, slowly and gently pushing up her dress till he reached her waist again. She groaned, as the light touch was so infuriatingly slow, and she wrapped her legs around his body, trapping him in her cage of warrior legs. She didn't want him to pull back. She didn't want him to leave. She wanted this… His growing erection could be felt against her. It was  _huge_  and hard, and it moved against her, moving up, and then down again, as Hiccup sighed into her mouth. Astrid gasped, each time the hard member brushed hard against her clit, and she was pooling in heat there, aching for him more.

'Hiccup…' Astrid moaned. She clutched him to her, as his lips explored her neck, delicately peppering kisses down her throat, and wandered at the top of her chest. The wrappings around her shoulders fell away, and she felt her neck and shoulders shiver at the exposed air, but she was on fire; she was oblivious to the cold. Hiccup's lips never left her skin, as he kissed his way down, slowly, Astrid in eager anticipation, as they found her breasts. His slow and intense rubbing ceased, as he leaned closer and nipped his teeth at her sensitive nipples, and her moans escalated. His tongue and lips found new uses for their time, and they set about brushing against her tips, delicately and sensually. Her moans sharpened, each time his teeth grazed her, and pressed together gently. She loved him… she wanted him… Hiccup was amazing, beautiful and strong. His smooth brown hair, she stroked passionately as his thumbs brushed against her hips, under her tights. Hiccup looked up at her, his eyes blurry and pupils dilated, and she returned a similar inflamed gaze. She wanted this…there was no one else she wanted.

A thump on the roof interrupted the lovers, and a huge black shape dropped out of Hiccup's window and unto the bed, tackling Hiccup and smacking him off the bed. They both cried out and Hiccup tumbled, hands automatically slamming on the wood floor to steady him. His head smacked against the side of the bed and he hissed. Toothless growled happily, his breath smelling suspiciously of honey, and he licked Hiccup's face enthusiastically. He clearly had been drinking something fairly human in nature, adding to his already child-like hyperactivity. Hiccup groaned, 'Oh…yuck! Stop it, Toothless!' Hiccup put up his hands to shield his face. Astrid sat up and giggled, as Toothless gave a pink-gum grin and bounded around, nuzzling Astrid, then jumped down the stairs. Hiccup looked up at Astrid; her hair loose over her bare shoulders, the dress all but pointless, as her bare breasts barely covered by the small strap of cloth Astrid was holding to her chest, and her legs exposed. Hiccup found himself blushing down to his roots at the sight. His thoughts clearer than they were before, thanks to Toothless thumping his head on wood, and he gasped.

'Oh man…' Hiccup groaned. 'Oh man!' Hiccup gasped.  _What in Thor's name was he doing?_  Was he actually going to  _deflower_  Astrid? Hiccup could never believe he had been that disrespectful and irresponsible… He slapped his palm to his forehead and he groaned as he got up. 'Oh gods… I'm sorry… I'm sorry, Astrid…' He groaned. How could he be this undisciplined? He felt racked with guilt, as he saw Astrid sitting there, barely clothed and almost robbed of her warrior's dignity.

He awkwardly and hesitantly pulled down the skirt of her dress so it would cover her legs, and pushed up the straps of her dress over her shoulders again. He blushed as Astrid let him use his fingers, to move the dress to cover her buxom chest and avoided her eyes and averted his gaze. Astrid gave him an amused glance throughout. This boy… She sighed. He had gone from smouldering lover, to self-conscious and shy in a heartbeat. He seemed more sober and his head clearer too. Oh, she loved him…but not right now. He ducked his head, covering his eyes with his hair and sighed. He looked back hesitantly at Astrid, at the fading blush on her neck and her annoyed expression. 'Sorry…' He muttered again. Astrid knew that this time, he was apologising for spoiling  _the mood_. Astrid had to admit she was slightly peeved – not only at him but herself. She had let her desires run away from her. She chided herself for letting her feelings for Hiccup cloud her judgement. This was not the way a warrior or a woman should behave. But nevertheless, she did love him – she had confessed that much. She took his hand and gave him a kind smile. Hiccup looked at her, and smiled, happy that he was forgiven. And he placed his hands over hers.

A frantic pounding at the door broke their reverie, as Fishlegs' voiced called to them frantically. 'Hiccup! Hiccup!' He called. The sounds of the wood being bashed reverberated through the wooden house and it would seem like it would burst from its hinges with the force of his blows.

Hiccup slid his hands of Astrid's, and they both hurried to the door. There Fishlegs stood, eyes panicked and gaze fevered. Meatlug stood behind him, her mouth slightly ajar as she panted with bright eyes. 'What is it, Fishlegs?' Hiccup asked, the confident and sharp mind snapping back to reality. He was in his own little Chief mode, the one in charge of the Dragon Academy, the one Astrid could see was just like his father.

Fishlegs panted and gasped, frantically grasping Hiccup's shoulders. 'I just came from the dragon patrol. They say they have spotted a  _whole hoard_  of vicious dragons hovering around Berk, and I mean, VICIOUS!' Fishlegs cried.

'Okay…. Calm down…' Hiccup tried to sooth him, his shoulders aching feeling like they might be compressed to a pancake right now.

'I can't! They…' Fishlegs panted in strangled gasps. 'They are going to attack Berk….!' Fishlegs cried.


End file.
